


Heat of the moment

by The_Fic_Bot_TM



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fic_Bot_TM/pseuds/The_Fic_Bot_TM
Summary: If there is one thing Nick has learned in his line of work it is to never go to bed angry and to never leave the house without kissing his boyfriend good bye.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Heat of the moment

If there is one thing Nick has learned in his line of work it is to never go to bed angry and to never leave the house without kissing his boyfriend good bye. Life is unpredictable and bad things tend to happen to them a lot, so he’s made it a rule pretty early on. But Greg is stubborn and challenging and Nick is irritable and they’re both kind of impulsive and that makes sticking to his principles hard at times.

They’ve been a little extra edgy these past few weeks, working on separate shifts has taken a toll on their relationship, as it means spending less time together both at work and off. They both understand each other’s sense of duty and readiness for overtime but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t suck. And when Greg decides to spend his rare day off with an old college friend who’s visiting from out of town instead of making room for a few extra hours with Nick he feels justifiably pissed off.

They don’t fight as much as that they argue, don’t throw insults at each other but fling around accusations. Hurt feelings bring out the worst in people, Nick knows that, and so does Greg. But he can’t help himself, has to raise his voice and seethe as he places blame on Greg and twists the words around in his mouth. Greg’s reactions are defensive, just this side of petulant, and he snaps at Nick, digging into each sore spot he knows.

Greg's arms are crossed, his eyes screwed into slits, and damn if he isn’t irritatingly hot as he stands in the middle of his bedroom wearing sweatpants and a hoodie Nick had left at his place a couple of weeks ago. But Nick’s still mad. Hurt. Disappointed. It’s easier to let the anger win over his vulnerability, easier to lash out than to admit to his insecurities. He huffs a loud angry breath. “I don’t have time for this,” he finally grounds out, and he doesn’t. His shift starts in twenty minutes.

He turns and storms out, makes sure to slam the door to state his point and walks out to his car. Key in hand he stops, closes his eyes for a moment and internally counts to ten. He’s being irrational and stupid. Turning around he all but stomps across the hallway back to Greg’s door, puts in the key and opens it to find Greg still standing in the middle of the room, arms not crossed anymore but wrapped around himself. Wordlessly he stalks up to him and presses his lips to Greg’s with force.

“That doesn’t mean you’re off the hook,” he states firmly. Greg blinks at him. “I love you G,” he says, softer, and wraps his arms around him. Reluctantly Greg raises his arms and snakes them around Nick’s waist. “I love you too, dumbass,” he mumbles, making Nick grin, his anger slowly dissipating. “Can we talk this out later?” he asks, unwilling to let go but not ready for a lecture on punctuality from Catherine. Greg nods and pulls back. 

“Drive safe,” he calls and smiles as Nick opens the door to leave.


End file.
